


The Divided One

by Luckas_Silver (Twin_Quicksilver)



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Streaming, TwitchTV, YouTube, fanmade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Quicksilver/pseuds/Luckas_Silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My lore for a YouTube and Twitch series called "The Realm of Mianite". I hope you enjoy and I wish the lore would be accepted by the streamers and their community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do Not Run; Please Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction.

~~~  
I lived a decent life. I often roamed the city streets and cared for the public farms. I helped out at the marketplace and even taught children at the school. Never mind the fact that the people are scared of me or that the other gods are wary of my presence. I can assure you it was never my intention to instil fear into their hearts. Just ask CountryFoxx or Jeriah or Spark. Even Mot could tell you that I am more than I seem. More than what people fear. I'm just a bit...divided. Split. Broken. Shattered. Fallen Apart. Torn to Pieces.

Yet, allow me to assure you that I mean you no harm. After all I only want to help. I didn't ask to be this way after all. I didn't ask for Tom to kill Dianite. I didn't ask for Dianite to be dead in another realm. Nor did I wish upon a star in a galaxy afar to become a being of Dianite's fragments merged into one helpless god. Yes. I am a god. I am a son of Dianite, but I never wanted this. When Dianite was killed by Tom and his negative energy was released alongside his only happiness don't you think it had to go somewhere? Wouldn't you think that when he came back his essence had expanded from the spiritual realm and become something anew?

I am the answer to those questions. I am his negative energy and only happiness. I am his spiritual essence expanded. I am his lost fragments and I never wanted to be so. My existence is a sham. A crime. I shouldn't be here because I was a mistake.

That is why ask for you to not fear me. Please. I may not be able to apologize for my sins. For my burning the city. For my killing half the surviving innocents from when Dianite was killed and led here by Jeriah.

I can't apologize for my being split, but I can apologize for existing. So please.

When you see me, do not be scared. If my hair is silver and my eyes are grey or green I will be there to help you...but...

If he is in control. If he turns my hair black and my eyes the same then please, I beg of you, run.

He knows no mercy.

He knows no compassion.

He WILL kill you.

And all I ask is that you remember

/We are not the same./


	2. Alyssa.CountryBat: A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation with ACountryBat.

~~~

CountyBat was helping me again today. I don't understand why she does this, but whenever a guard or two start to harass me or hurt me she's always there to help. She pick me flowers and set the table for me in my temple/house. She even helps keep me moving and doesn't allow me to stay in one place for too long. You night think that I should be allowed to stay wherever, but the longer I am in one area the more likely I am to turn dark. That's what she calls it. Turning dark.

<ACountryBat> You can't linger inside your Overworld Temple forever you know.

<ACountryBat> It's bad for you and everyone else because you start to...

<LuSilvDeiGold> Turn into a monster?

<ACountryBat> No. You turn dark. That's why you have to keep moving. Go underground.

<LuSilvDeiGold> Because of my connection to the Nether?

<ACountryBat> That and because you spend a lot of time helping the people above ground.

<LuSilvDeiGold> Helping when I'm not killing you mean.

<ACountryBat> Helping is helping. You do not mean to kill and if you did you wouldn't hate yourself.

<LuSilvDeiGold> I hate everything...

<ACountryBat> Stop lying to yourself. To everyone else. You aren't always dark. That's why you turn.

<LuSilvDeiGold> And why I must keep moving between platforms. On the ground, below it, above it.

<ACountryBat> Exactly, because unlike the others you aren't grounded to a single world.

<LuSilvDeiGold> That would explain a lot. Dianite is grounded to the Nether right?

<ACountryBat> Yes, which is why you were first mistaken as his son.

<LuSilvDeiGold> I think I prefer that. Being his son. It makes it seem less hostile than what really happened.

<ACounrtyBat> You remember it?

<LuSilvDeiGold> I remember the darkness. Falling. Being pulled and tossed and thrown about.

<LuSilvDeiGold> ...Actually it still feels like that. In my head. Being pulled to the End, Nether, and here on the Overworld.

<ACountryBat> I'm sorry.

<LuSilvDeiGold> Don't be. You have made me realize something new about myself.

<LuSilvDeiGold> Thank you, Alyssa. For reminding me I have nothing to fear.

<ACountryBat> You're welcome. Now, let's head to the elevator and going to your blood altar. Jeriah is looking forward to it.

<LuSilvDeiGold> He is fun to teach, yes. I believe he is ready to learn how to make armour.

<ACountryBat> You two better be careful. I'll let your followers know where you are.

<LuSilvDeiGold> Thanks, can you tell iFirez that I'd like to speak with him tomorrow as well?

<ACountryBat> Of course. Take care of yourself, Luckas.

<LuSilvDeiGold> You too, my friend.

She's such a kind girl. I'm sorry to say that I broke my promise to her. I didn't take care of myself. In fact, when I went down to the lower levels of my temple and reached my altar, I made Jeriah's armour for him. It took a lot of blood for me to do so and when I woke up I was in my room in my Sky Temple surrounded by fire.


	3. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk with Jeriah and Mianite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sensitive topics are mentioned though details are not added. I have struggled with some things myself and ask that you respect my wanting to include these topics as I feel it'd be important for those who still struggle to see that even gods can struggle with the same demons. Thank you.
> 
> Also the love arc won't continue much past this as he does move on.

~~~

Jeriah has been advancing quickly in our training together. After my last incident he didn't want me to do any demonstrations or overwork myself. CountryBat was the same. I guess that when I collapsed under the pressure and lost all that blood it caused some sort of mess. They said that the sky bled for me and the ground opened up to nearly separate my temple from the city. My wizards saved me though. They terra formed the ground and put a protective dome around the city to keep out the rain. When I woke up everything got better. The bloody rain had stopped and I was able to train again.

Jeriah has been a bit protective of me now. He keeps holding his hands at his sides when I do something he considers reckless. He's like an older brother I think. Always watching out for me, but letting me learn on my own. Aiding and joining me in my tasks. One instance was when I tried to use the element "water". I have a connection to the End thanks to my Aunt Ianite and in that connection I was given the same weakness to water that the End creatures do. So when I tried to use that element everyone got concerned.

<iijerIIahii> STOP, LUCKAS! _He yelled as he ran over_

<LuSilvDeiGold> Hey, Jeriah... _I had just picked myself up off the ground, but everything was still dizzying._

<iijerIIahii> Don't tell me this is another suicide attempt. I swear on Mianite I'll- _I cut him off before he could continue_

<LuSilvDeiGold> I was trying to make it rain over the farms... _I groaned as I held my left arm to my chest_

<iijerIIahii> You idiot. Come on. Before you get yourself killed. _He looked me over before leading me away_

I always thought that if I could just build up a resistance to water I would finally be able to work with the element. Instead I ended up destroying all the crops and almost drowning.

<iijerIIahii> Get in there and sit by the fireplace. You need to get warm. _He brought me to his place_

<LuSilvDeiGold>...I'm sorry... _I was looking down in my shame_

<iijerIIahii> I know you are... Just.. Don't hurt yourself kid. _He had gotten something and came over to where I sat on the couch_

<LuSilvDeiGold> I can't promise that... _I mumbled to myself, secretly hoping he hadn't heard_

<iijerIIahii> Luckas. Luckas. Look at me Luckas. _It seems he had heard me anyways_

<LuSilvDeiGold> What? _I finally looked up at him with my silver, broken eyes as they watered in my weakness_

<iijerIIahii>.... You have nothing to apologize for.. Has Batty talked about turning dark? _I nodded as he got everything he needed out of the box_

<LuSilvDeiGold> Before our... Incident.. Yes.. _I watched him and the way he worked quickly and efficiently_

<iijerIIahii> We gave him a name. It means Terror. Deimos. Greek name. _He said as he bandaged my scarred and burnt arms._

<LuSilvDeiGold> Fitting. _I sighed and froze when his eyes met mine_

<iijerIIahii> Yes well, not everyone calls him that. People still say he's just Gold. _He continued to bandaged my burns_

<LuSilvDeiGold> And I'm silver. Two useless metals in one. Lucky me. _I rolled my eyes and he smiled slightly_

<iijerIIahii> Yup. Lucky Silver. The wannabe rainbow. The ultimate king of wizards and insufferable pain in m-

<LuSilvDeiGold> Oh shut up. _I cut him off yet again and I threw a pillow at him and he laughed._

<iijerIIahii> You can't throw for crap. _He grinned and I found myself smiling as well despite everything that had happened prior_

<LuSilvDeiGold> Didn't I say shut up? _I raised a brow at him in a silent challenge to say I hadn't._

<iijerIIahii> Didn't CountryBat ask you to take care of yourself? _I froze. We both knew I didn't have a response to that. I looked away from him and stared at the fire. The fire danced in its place and I sighed._

<iijerIIahii> If you won't take care of yourself for her. Will you do so for me? _He was closer and my eyes widened._

I kept staring at the fire before I finally got the courage to look up at him. Only he wasn't there. I looked around and then froze.

<LuSilvDeiGold> Uncle... _I stared at Mianite warily as he walked towards me from the shadows_

<Mianite> He's betrothed. You know this. _I could hear his disdain and disgust_ (He was never one for my "acts" as he called them.)

<LuSilvDeiGold> Get out of my head if you're just going to restate old news. _I growled, yes I growled. Something I got from dad._

<Mianite> You cannot keep chasing him. _He looked to where Jeriah had been and then at me pointedly_

<LuSilvDeiGold> I am not chasing anyone. Leave me alone. _I snapped and reached for my sword to find it wasn't there. It never was during these...meetings_

<Mianite> Then I suggest you leave Jeriah and CountryBat alone. They don't need you in their way. _I swallowed the lump in my throat_

<LuSilvDeiGold> You do not control me, Uncle. Jeriah is my brother. I want him to be happy. No matter the cost.

<Mianite> Then forget your feelings for him. _He said it with such finality that I knew I would have to do so. There was no fighting it_

I opened my eyes to see Jeriah above me. He went to touch my face and I flinched.

<iijerIIahii> Luckas?

<LuSilvDeiGold> I'm sorry... _I spoke softly before I ran away from him and went back to my temple to hide in the sky._

iFirez came to help me relax. He showed me his new spells in his spell book and helped me be at ease. I didn't see Jeriah or Alyssa for several days after that.


	4. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkening around the edges.

<LuSilvDeiGold> Your argument is unfounded and thus I do not care for what you wish to say. Leave me before I make you leave.

<SparklingPlug> I only wish to help you. You said that I didn't do enough when the survivors from this world had been left to fend for themselves.

<LuSilvDeiGold> That is because you didn't. That does not, however, mean I wish for you to go on a suicide mission just to prove yourself.

<SparklingPlug> Then what can I do? What am I meant to do? You said it yourself that I couldn't hide forever. You wanted me to do something so tell me.

<LuSilvDeiGold> Right now I want you to think and use your head. Would Ianite want you to do what you are attempting? Would she want to watch you die? Again?

<LuSilvDeiGold> You must remember that you do not just live for yourself but for those around you. If anyone can tell you the truth in that I can.

<SparklingPlug> What do you mean? You haven't been separated from your loved ones, your family, hell you don't even have a family!

<LuSilvDeiGold> No. But I have friends and someone I would die to protect. I have followers who depend on my to be there. I will live. For them.

<SparklingPlug> For them? The wizards didn't even recognize you. They didn't even realize you were their god and you are still just a kid.

<LuSilvDeiGold> So is Ianite. She's the youngest. She needed Sparklez to save her once before. Will you be there to save her the next time? The time after?

<LuSilvDeiGold> Or will you die and let her vanish into nothing? You have a purpose Spark. You failed your Lady when the people needed you. Don't fail her again.

<SparklingPlug> ...What makes you so sure? After everything I've done, what makes you think she will even begin to accept me for it all? Will she even love me?

<LuSilvDeiGold> I have killed more people than the gods have combined. I have burnt this city before, but I am still here. You have done nothing like I have.

<LuSilvDeiGold> If you live then you will be forgiven in time, but if you let yourself die, not even Ianite will forgive you for that... I believe Mot will be here soon.

<SparklingPlug> Hey, thank you. For...believing in me. For helping me see what's happening. You hate yourself more than anybody else, but you have been forgiven.

<SparklingPlug> If you remember that then I'll keep going as well. I failed to protect my friends and the people, but I will fight for them now. You fight for yourself as well.

<LuSilvDeiGold> Thank you, Spark. I wish you all the best tonight. Please tell Mot he can come see me downstairs when you leave. Thanks.

<SparklingPlug> No problem. And if I doubt myself again I'll come see you, but take your own advice okay? Cya later, man.

Spark and I had a rather unusual ending to our conversation, but I think we were both stubborn at admitting our faults and needed space. Though we were grateful for the chance to speak our minds, though I spoke little about hat was really bothering me. Mot came in and talked about Dianite, Alyssa, and how he was surprised to find Spark paid me a visit. I looked at him and I realized I could see something looming in him. He was hiding a secret, not about his feelings, but about his thoughts. I didn't question him on it, but I made note to watch over him. He'd be leaving soon anyway. So I guess it'd be better to watch him and make sure he stayed together. After all, with the sudden changes in my mood I faced and my split personality disorder, who knew better than I did in what being ripped apart felt like?

**WHO KNEW BETTER THAN I DID?! I WAS THE ONE WHO WAS SHOVED AWAY INTO A CORNER! I WAS THE ONE TO LOSE MY SANITY BEFORE I LOST MYSELF! WHAT HAVE THEY TO COMPLAIN ABOUT?! THEIR WORLD IS DEAD!**

**And soon they will be too...**


	5. The City of Verdunn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verdunn is the first name I thought of using for The Divided One, but since I wasn't sure how it sounded I instead just merged "Luck as silver", a joke between my friends and I because I am the most unlucky person ever, but I always wear some sort of silver to better my luck anyway, and "Golden Terror" to get the names I did. Deimos is Greek for Terror and so Deimos Gold sounded like a nice alternate name to Luckas Silver, pronounced "Lukas", merging the two gave me LuSilvDeiGold. Luckas Silver is the kinder, shier, and more introverted half to the whole while Deimos Gold is the harsher, meaner, and more destructive half. The reason for this is loosely based on me and mostly based on friends and family who struggle to lead "Normal" lives as I suffer depression and have been helped by watching Mianite and talking with friends, while those I know have deeper, more meaningful trials they face daily. I figured something like this would be a good addition to the Mianite Realm as some friends of mine wanted me to write a character they could relate with. No harm in that right? I thank you for reading and let me know what you think of the name as I'm interested in it. Now on to the actual lore I have written for you today. Ciao~

~~~

Ever since Jeriah and his companions came to the realm they've had to help save the people. The land was completely devastated. It seemed as though someone spilt acid over the world. They saw old, devastated homes and decayed builds of heads. The heads reminded them of each other and they wondered who they were made to replicate. Mot even found a crumbling and rotting statue of what could have been a man in a suit. As they walked around they saw a dried area that seemed vast like an ocean. As they walked the once beautiful ocean they found a fallen, forgotten, and ancient temple.

<iijerIIahii> Mianite! That's a Temple to Mianite!

Suddenly filled with vigor and energy, Jeriah ran forward to the temple and climbed the crumbling steps. He saw the eagle and went straight to it.

<iijerIIahii> MIANITE! Where are you?!

He fell to his knees and felt as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

<Mianite> You remind me of my champion... Stand, tell me your name, warrior.

<iijerIIahii> I-i-it's me, Jeriah. I'm your champion.

<Mianite> My champion, no. Our champions have been gone for twenty years. They used to fill this land with such joy, such light, and beautiful life...

<ACountryBat> What happened to them?

<Mianite> A follower of Dianite by the name of Tom killed my brother to bring back my sister. Our heroes were then forced to flee in order to avoid the wrath that would follow.

<iijerIIahii> Flee? But they should have been here to save the people!

<Mianite> There were no people, just villagers they saved from the plague, but they died of other illnesses that couldn't be prevented. When they left their empty land died.

<SparklingPlug> Why would a follower of Dianite kill their god? I mean Ianite was fine wasn't she?

<Mianite> Not in this realm. _studies them silently before continuing_

<Mianite> Twenty years ago CaptainSparklez was the only one to believe in my sister. He soon discovered Dianite had captured her and locked her away.

<Mianite> He and his companions fought to bring her back and in the end Dianite was killed by his one follower who knew sacrifices had to be made.

<ACountryBat> That's why they had to flee... Their friend killed a god, if they hadn't left then...

<Mianite> Then they would have been punished for such a crime. Now twenty years later you all arrive. I have hopes for you all. For now, please, find the others.

<iijerIIahii> Others? You mean there are people out here in this wasteland?

<Mianite> Yes, most are followers of Dianite, the Optics and Nadeshot, though they do not wish to be found. But our priest and his altar boy must be found. They have survivors.

<SparklingPlug> Where can we find them?

<Mianite> Ianite is in the East. She will know where they are... The people believe I'm to blame for my brother's death so I could not tell you where they are.

<iijerIIahii> Thank you, my lord. We shall not fail.

<Mianite> I shall watch over you no matter what. In the chests behind you are supplies. Take them with you, and may my sister be at her best.

<SparklingPlug> Why wouldn't she be?

<Mianite> Because you are not her Captain, but you look so much like him I fear she might fall deeper into her sadness. Please take care of her.

<SparklingPlug> I will do everything I can to make her happy.

<Mianite> Thank you, and you two, who do you follow?

<ACountryBat> I was raised by Mot here and he's a follower of Dianite, but I like you as well so I remain undecided.

<Mot Screzaito> ...I had hoped Dianite would still be around in this place...

<Mianite> Then I hope you find a way to bring him back. Good luck to you all and beware of the creatures lurking in the shadows.

With that Mianite was gone and the four heroes started their journey East. Along the way they found villagers searching for food and brought them along. It would take weeks to reach Ianite and several months more to make it to the jungle. The biome was well preserved and was home to the wizards who had survived. With suggestions from the heroes they all built a marvellous city. During construction blocks seemed to place themselves and the wizards proclaimed that energy similar to Ianite's and Spark's combined had made the blocks appear. Spark told them that it was his daughter, Martha, and the townspeople rejoiced at having the help of another goddess from a realm they didn't know. When construction was finished and the world seemed brighter Mianite returned and was welcomed back for Jeriah and Mot had joined together to fight off the creatures lurking in the shadows of the night. The wizards called this place of peace "The City of Verdunn" and that is where the heroes and survivors preside. Awaiting the return of the original heroes.

<><><>

The city is pretty large. It has four temples and a City Hall to praise the gods. They had a sky tower and a library. Farms took up a vast majority of land not being used by the marketplace or business district. Even the housing district was small.

In the North is the Mianite Temple. Quartz, cobblestone, and gold make it noticeable anywhere in the city. Around Mianite's Temple is the housing district. Though no houses can be found behind it, the temple is a proud symbol of peaceful living for all of the city's inhabitants. Jeriah has a house closest to the temple and it's the biggest in the area. He made a duplicate one for the missing champion Jericho should he ever return. Meanwhile, CountryBat lives in a smaller house in the middle of the district. She, too, made a house for a missing hero, FireFoxx.

In the Eastern sky is the Ianite Temple. It's about a hundred blocks high with a teleportation elevator to get to it. Made of obsidian, dark oak wood, purpur, and endstone, the temple is a free floating home for the Lady Ianite with only magical anchors to keep it in place. The farming area is below the temple with lanterns on posts throughout. Natural rain doesn't get to it, but the city's aqueducts help keep the crops watered. The farms are a safe place for those who dislike rain. They even have animal farms there so they can stay dry. Spark Plug also lives at the center of the farms because he enjoys caring for the crops and he can stay near his goddess. Though no one has seen it yet, Spark claims to have made a home for the Champion of Ianite, CaptainSparklez, and is waiting for the chance to ask the wizards to move over to the farming area so he could live close to their goddess as well.

South of everything else is a Temple that goes underground like a volcano. This is the Temple of Dianite in all it's netherrack, netherbrick, and lava glory. Surrounding his temple is the business district made up of his random businesses. He has one for leather armour that's been dyed and named strangely. There are even certain enchantments for each article of clothing so the wearer can "Be Awesome". He calls it Syndicate Original in honour of his Champion, SynHD. There's a house closest to his temple for Mot Screzaito who made a mirrored house for Syndicate closer to his Original business.

To the West is the home of the wizards. Their fabulously overdone District of Magic is home to the Temple of Enchantment and Sky Tower. The Temple is split between the underground, aboveground, and sky. This is said to connect all worlds of the realm, The Nether, The Overworld, and The End with cobblestone, quartz, end stone, obsidian, netherrack, and nether brick making up it's entirety. Their houses and condos surround the temple with their own Wizarding Business Offices adjoining them. The Sky Tower is the tallest building and reaches past the Ianite Temple with it's cobblestone brick walls and dark oak wood shingles. Inside is a master bedroom at the top and spiralling library staircase, made up of spruce wood, with desks and stools floating around for easy learning or teaching.

In the center of the city is a ravine with the grandiose granite City Hall at the center of it. Bridges cross over and through it to allow easy travel without risk of falling. The ravine is fenced off to provide more safety. The wizards built and anchored a statue of Ianite's daughter to float in front of the city hall to show the city's pride in being helped by Martha through another realm. Since she helped construct most of the city by giving the wizards strength and speed, the townspeople hold meetings, trials, and auctions at her hall in order to show her importance to them all.

The city of Verdunn is a place of peace and splendor. Mianite's followers help stand guard. Dianite's help keep businesses and market vendors booming. Ianite's tend to the land and go hunting. Even Martha's followers have a place among law and legislation.

So what of the wizards? Building, enchanting, and flying around can't be all they do... Can it? Some say they praise a god of their own. Others claim they have reached godliness. Yet if you ask them privately, they are sure to say,

"The Divided One shall come."


	6. Ianite's Distracting Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianite Distracts LSDG And Makes Him Sane

<Ianite> How are you feeling?

<LuSilvDeiGold> Be specific.

<Ianite> Are your burns still causing you discomfort or pain?

<LuSilvDeiGold> Burns are the least of my concern. That said, my eye stings.

<Ianite> We believe it's due to water having gotten into it. We'd try to drain it, but...

<LuSilvDeiGold> You can't get close enough to do so without him coming out.

<Ianite> It seems you'll have to pull through on your own.

<LuSilvDeiGold> Would you be willing to give me my clothes? I want to go for a walk.

<Ianite> I was told to keep you in doors.

<LuSilvDeiGold> So that means I can't walk through my own home?

<Ianite> ...Which outfit?

<LuSilvDeiGold> My grey pants, black boots with the green laces, and my shirt that confuses everyone.

<Ianite> Heh, I guess it's because it's as chaotic as your personality.

<LuSilvDeiGold> Not quite. When I'm myself I stick to green. When I'm him I stick to purple.

<Ianite> So why have a shirt that shares both colours?

<LuSilvDeiGold> To remind myself that he can take over at any minute.

<Ianite> That's sad...Surely you can overcome the struggles of being split in such a way.

<LuSilvDeiGold> We are two people sharing one body. It's not a split it's a war.

<Ianite> Then here. Get dressed and we shall battle this together.

<LuSilvDeiGold> Thank you, on both counts, but I fail to see how you can help me through this.

<Ianite> Trust me, I can help you. I have been scattered myself.

<LuSilvDeiGold> ...You can try...

<><><>

I fell down and coughed a few times. I looked up at Ianite and she grinned down at me. I calmed my breathing and took her hand as she helped me up. I heard a slow clapping nearby and looked over to see Mianite with his Priest and Altar Boy. I stepped behind Ianite subconsciously. I looked at them apprehensively and Ianite stood proudly.

<Ianite> Brother, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you to our sparring match?

<Mianite> I was worried for your safety sister. We don't want him to do anything reckless you know.

<Ianite> Dec, Champ. Nice to see you both as well. I hope everything is going well for you in the rea-

<Mianite> So why are you helping him?

I flinched and Ianite stepped in front of me more. She was being protective of me even as I felt him trying to take control.

<Ianite> He is our family. He needs to learn what it takes to be a god.

<Mianite> Then maybe a god should be teaching him.

<Ianite> ...I complained not when I had a god train me to be a goddess. I can teach him to be a god as much as you can teach me.

<LuSilvDeiGold> My Lady...I think it best if you were to leave me alone for today. He's trying to break through.

She turned to face me and I kept looking down. My head was hurting. I was being split between multiple ideals.

**Fight him. End him. Make him pay.**

_No. I cannot hurt Lady Ianite. I must not hurt her. She's the only one here who believes I can be saved._

**Saved from what? Your true calling? Accept it, boy. You're a monster. They'll never believe in you or trust you. Not really. Why else would you need to be separated from everyone else?**

_Get out of my head!_

**It's my head as well. But it's okay. Get angry. Get Mad. You know you want to give in to your true power!**

<Ianite> Luckas, you're better than him. He wants to hurt you and hurt everyone here. Please. Don't let him win.

<LuSilvDeiGold> * **He's not listening** *.

It wasn't just _my_ voice that replied with that sentence. I looked up at Ianite and her eyes widened.

<Ianite> Luckas, what does your shirt mean?

I was...confused to say the least.

<LuSilvDeiGold> What?

<Ianite> Why does your shirt have long sleeves outlined in black?

<LuSilvDeiGold> Because long sleeves provide warmth and black traps in light which allows my to preserve heat.

I got it then. She's distracting me.

<Ianite> So why it that your right sleeve is a purple checked pattern, but your right side is a green check pattern?

<LuSilvDeiGold> So that when I fight and swing my sword with my right I can remind myself I have to fight against my true strength and pull back or else someone will be hurt.

<Ianite> Why is your left the opposite of the right then?

<LuSilvDeiGold> Because it's closer to my heart and I know that I have to keep him trapped within myself.

<Ianite> Why is it that the front of your shirt has that pattern, but your back doesn't?

<LuSilvDeiGold> The corners are actually green hearts connected by a darker green strand because I need to remember my heart is in not just my own. The dark green is also shown in the X.

<Ianite> Why an X?

<LuSilvDeiGold> To remember that I am marked for death because of my crimes.

<Ianite> The purple and red represent what?

<LuSilvDeiGold> That underneath it all a darker power is trying to break free. One that wants others to bleed.

<Ianite> And your back?

<LuSilvDeiGold> Hearts in the corner remember? Only this time not in the light green but the darker. Above the forest green centre are the letters L and S for my name in the light green.

<Ianite> Why are the four corners of the forest green patch blue?

<LuSilvDeiGold> For my family. You, Mianite, Dianite, and Martha.

<Ianite> So why is the purple so sporadic?

<LuSilvDeiGold> Because he is. He's so chaotic and destructive. I try to put him behind me, but he clings to me no matter what I do.

<Ianite> Is he trying to get through now?

<LuSilvDeiGold> ...No, why did he stop?

<Ianite> Because you gave yourself a reason to fight him. In the clothes you where you remind yourself why you have to keep going. You remind yourself why you have to keep fighting him.

<LuSilvDeiGold> ...Thank you, m'lady. Thank you.

<><><>

It's been a month since then and I've sent Mot to the universe he came from. I pray he succeeds, but I don't have anyone to pray to. I remember what Ianite taught me that day though, because I know I wouldn't have been able to pull off sending him back if I hadn't. I had to bargain for the powers needed to send him by talking to Deimos. I allowed him to stay veiled through my right eye. While I kept my hair over it so know one noticed he was there, he told me more about the world than I had realized. Ianite branched out past this realm to others, Mianite feared me and showed it by making it seem like he hated me, Countrybat new I had had a crush on Jeriah, Jeriah knew I felt something towards him and took advantage of it when he needed to, and the Priest knew Deimos and I had split our vision and now shared a conscience mind. It kept me saner, but I knew I wasn't seeing the full picture and it worried me. It's because of this that I asked if I could have an hour to myself each day. I told him I was hesitant simply because I knew if he had an hour to himself he could do something drastic. He actually hasn't said anything about wanting an hour to himself in control. He said he could do with having an hour in the back of my mind. I've kept everything written down for my times conscience and sleeping. I also spend that time writing down my fears so that I can tell if he's been in control without my say. Despite all of this, I know he is planning something. He bides his time for now, but he'll want revenge. Revenge because I have "tamed" him. All I can do now, is wait.

<> **And wait you shall** <>


	7. Giving Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Gratification Day

<LuSilvDeiGold> Giving thanks? Why would we be giving thanks?

<SparklingPlug> To help show the people you're gratitude for being friends, allies, family, or just to share what it is you're grateful for.

<LuSilvDeiGold> And how would you show your thanks?

<iijerIIahii> Usually we'd have feasts. Gratification Day is a day of being with the people who mean most to you and who have given you something to be grateful for.

<LuSilvDeiGold> So what are you doing for it this year?

<ACountryBat> We're all too busy with our jobs to do anything this year, but we had all decided to meet up at the City Hall to exchange gifts with each other.

<LuSilvDeiGold> So you need a god to watch this exchange?

<SparklingPlug> No, but we were wondering if you'd like to join us.

<LuSilvDeiGold> Me? Why me?

<ACountryBat> Well we thought you'd like to join us. Ianite and Mianite seemed happy to try it.

<LuSilvDeiGold> And they let you invite me?

<iijerIIahii> Why wouldn't they?

<LuSilvDeiGold> Because...

<SparklingPlug> We have to get back to work, but you're more than welcome to meet us later tonight if you're up to it.

<ACountryBat> Yeah we should go, hopefully we see you tonight?

<iijerIIahii> Yeah, see ya later, Luckas.

<LuSilvDeiGold> ...Uhh, goodbye.

I stared after them as the left before I started think about their holiday.

**Gratification Day sounds like a joke.**

_It sounds interesting, yes._

**You're not listening to me are you?**

_I am, but I'm too curious to care about your words._

**...What do you have to be grateful for?**

_What /we/ have to be grateful for is everything. I think I know exactly what we can do to thank them, and yes I want you to make an appearance._

**No.**

_Yes, you are. You will do it because you're the one ruining their lives and yet they still allow you to be here without banishing either of us. They still say you're one of their gods and you should be grateful that they haven't tried to kill us for your mistakes._

**...What do you want me to do?**

<><><>

I was panting when I got to the City Hall.

<LuSilvDeiGold> WAIT!

<Mianite> So, you decided to show up after all?

<LuSilvDeiGold> Yes, I'm sorry. I hadn't realized how late it got. Everyone is still inside, yes?

<Ianite> Yes, child. Come.

I grinned and ran inside. I caught my breath and looked up at them. I saw a chest with my name on a sign next to it and froze.

<iijerIIahii> Glad you made it! We got you a chest for the things we wanted to give you in case you couldn't make it.

<LuSilvDeiGold> You got _me_ something?

<ACountryBat> Of course we did. We have to thank you for things as well you know.

<LuSilvDeiGold> But we have done nothing, but cause trouble.

<iijerIIahii> I got you four new blood orbs because you made me blood armour even though you knew it would weaken you.

I stared at him and he passed over the four orbs.

<ACountryBat> I got you some pies and seeds for your gardens. As thanks for helping me with my shop and as an apology for not replanting everything sooner.

I stared at her has she passed everything over to me.

<LuSilvDeiGold> I...

<SparklingPlug> We got off on the wrong foot originally, but I want to thank you for giving me a reason to live. Our talk truly helped me out of my depression.

He passed me a sword and when I held it I saw the enchantments on it. I gawked for a second when I saw Ianite approach me.

<Ianite> I brought you some runes for your magic since you said you were running low. It's also my thanks for taking up the responsibilities of a god and helping our people.

I received them too and Mianite came up to me. I looked at him apprehensively.

<Mianite> You have done much damage to this city and its people.

I tried to look away, but I couldn't.

<Mianite> Deimos, I am talking to you.

<LuSilvDeiGold> **I know you are.**

<Mianite> How long have you been at the surface?

<LuSilvDeiGold> **We made a deal after our conversation with Ianite.**

<Mianite> So you've been parading as him.

<LuSilvDeiGold> **Non. Sharing. The body that is**

<Mianite> And you are sharing it today because...?

<LuSilvDeiGold> **Because you wished to talk to me and I have to thank all of you.**

<Mianite> Thank us?

<LuSilvDeiGold> Yes. Mianite, as a token of my gratitude please accept this spell book of all of my favourite spells.

I passed him a spell book that held all of the highest level ars spells I could make. He stared at me before accepting the book.

<LuSilvDeiGold> **You've always been there to remind me of the consequences I must face in being what I am. So thank you.**

I turned to Ianite as I let Mianite register that.

<LuSilvDeiGold> **I feel it is not my right to thank you for what you have done. So I shall simply say that we are both grateful for your caring and compassionate nature as it's helped us a lot.**

<Ianite> You are quite welcome, son.

<LuSilvDeiGold> I still wish to gift you with this crystal. You may use it to call on me should you ever need help with something. It could literally be for anything as long as I'm not working on something important myself.

<Ianite> I understand, LuSilv. Thank you.

I passed it over to her and went to Spark.

<LuSilvDeiGold> Thank you for challenging me. You have always challenged my standing as a god and it has pushed me to prove myself. Not only as a god, but as a friend.

I handed him a book and then picture. It was a picture of his Ianite with his kids. Spark stared at the picture for a long time.

<SparklingPlug> Thank you. This means a lot to me.

<LuSilvDeiGold> You're welcome. Deimos actually helped me pull it from your house in your universe. He's surprisingly good at doing so.

<SparklingPlug> Then my thanks must go to you both...I thought I'd never get to see them again.

<LuSilvDeiGold> You're welcome. Alyssa.

I turned to her and she stepped forward.

<LuSilvDeiGold> You helped me open my eyes to the world and I thank you for doing so. Please accept these spawn eggs in hopes that you will continue to grow your own livestock and stop butchering the community ones.

Everyone laughed at that and the young woman took the stacks I had given her of spawn eggs. She grinned at all of them and thanked me silently. I turned to Jeriah. I stared at him for a few seconds before I said anything.

<LuSilvDeiGold> Jeriah, I know you've known about my feelings for you for a while know. I also know that you've been using that knowledge to manipulate me.

He couldn't meet my gaze after that.

<LuSilvDeiGold> Despite this I know that I could've and should've stopped you, but instead I went along with it any ways. That was my fault and note yours so hear me out.

He looked back at me and I let Deimos take over. My form darkened and my hair turned black. My normally green/silver eye became gold as the green on my shirt changed to darker purples.

<LuSilvDeiGold> **We must thank you for enlightening us on what love is. For we have learned to let others go, for them to move on with whom they love, in order for us to all be at peace with each other.**

I held out a golden egg and told him mentally what it was.

[LuSilvDeiGold -> iijerIIahii] **You're going to be married soon and I know she's been wanting someone to take care of. So when the time is right ask her if she'll like to try and have a kid. This egg will either make that kid like you or her, but you both must stand by it.**

<LuSilvDeiGold> **So use this wisely, and good luck to the both of you. You guys deserve happiness and we won't step in the way of it.**

<iijerIIahii> ...Thank you...?

He was blushing and quickly hid the egg away.

<LuSilvDeiGold> **Just don't trip over yourself.**

<iijerIIahii> Sh-shut up!

I smiled, turned, and left them all in the City Hall to go home and sleep off my headache from flipping who was in charge so much. I briefly thought of Jeriah running up to CountryBat and tripping over a flower to give her the axe she had ordered. It had been a fun day.

<LuSilvDeiGold> **Happy Gratification Day, from the both of us.**

~~~

[Meta] Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate it and I apologize for how late it is to be posting it. I hope you enjoyed it any ways. Happy Gratification Day to all Mianitees!


	8. What happened to Tom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Chapter of what would happen if the streamers chose to leave Tom out of Season 3.

<LuSilvDeiGold> So, Dianite, have you found out anything more on Tom?  
<Dianite> Sadly, I think I may have.

 

Dianite and I went to the City Hall in order to talk this over with the other gods. On our way there Mot saw us and ran off to grab the others. He had done so because we spent so many weeks in my lab trying to find out where Tom disappeared. Nothing we found held good news.

 

<Dianite> We think we found what happened.  
<LuSilvDeiGold> Can you ask Martha to meet us here?  
<Martha> I'm here with Waglington and the others.  
<Dianite> Oh..We wished to clear things up before bringing them into it.  
<LuSilvDeiGold> Too late now. This is something we must discuss and if they wish to add something they may do so once Dianite and I are done.  
<Mianite> Is it really that bad, brother?  
<Ianite> It's been so long...  
<Dianite> We think that Tom was displaced because of Mot's return to his old world.  
<LuSilvDeiGold> Wag was able to exist alongside Steve because Steve was meant to die for Dianite's return.  
<Dianite> And Tom was displaced because Mot was the one to give me a reason to come here instead.  
<LuSilvDeiGold> So now that Dianite is here and Mot's his reason to continue on, this universe saw no reason for his return.  
<Dianite> Not yet at least.  
<Martha> So what you mean is that he's as good as dead?  
<LuSilvDeiGold> Essentially. He can return at any moment, but during the time we have been searching, during the time we were looking to now...  
<Dianite> This universe has deemed him unnecessary for growth and continuation.  
<LuSilvDeiGold> And if he is going to return he could be anything. Hero, Villain, or something else?  
<Dianite> We don't know where he went or what'll happen should he return so if he does return, stay cautious.

Dianite and had finished, but it didn't seem the heroes could comment. Jeriah and CountryBat shared a glance at each other before looking at Jericho and FireFoxx. Sparklez was muttering to the voices under his breath and Spark was watching my exchange with Dianite carefully. Waglington, from what I could see, was whispering soft assurances to Martha and I sighed heavily.

<LuSilvDeiGold> **Weak _.  
_** <Dianite> Luckas?

I shook my head and cleared it.

<LuSilvDeiGold> Nothing. I'm just feeling a bit weaker from lack of sleep. I'll be resting in my tower if you need anything.

I ignored their stares and kept my head high as I walked back home.

**You can't hide forever.**

_Do I have to?  
_

**Do you wish to kill them all?  
**

_If you hurt them...  
_

**You'll force me into a cage?  
**

_Deimos...Watch yourself.  
_

**No. You have nothing on me. I can do as I please.  
**

<iijerIIahii> Luckas! Hey, you okay?  
<LuSilvDeiGold> I'm fine. Tired as I've said.  
<iijerIIahii> He's trying to come out again isn't he?  
<LuSilvDeiGold> ...  
<iijerIIahii> Well will you be at the party tomorrow?  
<LuSilvDeiGold> I don't think that's a good idea.  
<iijerIIahii> Well you can't keep living in fear of him. So come on. I'll even walk you to the Captain's place.  
<LuSilvDeiGold> It's not a good idea, Jeriah. Besides. I'd like to try and contact Tom if I can.  
<iijerIIahii> The invitation is still there then. Good luck!

Jeriah ran back to the hall where CountryBat was waiting and I kept walking. Then something stopped me.

<LuSilvDeiGold> _I'll be there..Jeriah._

I hadn't meant to say it, but when I looked back he smiled and I couldn't help it when I returned it.

**Yes, Jeriah. We'll be there and we'll find Tom later. You just won't last long enough to see him.**

_  
_ I was forced to walk home as I slowly faded to darkness. The last thing I saw was a guy who sounded like Tom posting something about Mianite on a thing called Twitter.

 

 

**L E T S P L A Y A G A M E**

 

**M Y F R I E N D S . . .**


	9. Season 3-How the Series SHOULD Be Played

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking Tom doesn't like a lot of things about how the series went. They changed a lot of things about it and it became really story-based and lengthy. He got in trouble over everything everyone agreed with him on and then no one would listen to him about it. They placed rules everywhere over everything and the rules always contradicted themselves and they always did it whenever they didn't agree with something Tom did. No one said anything about not doing something to him then ten minutes later they argue over it being a new rule. So I made up a few of my own, because I know they do need rules to maintain some order, that follow how Mianite originally took place. They go off the way Tom thought this series should go. TOM ASKED JERICHO TO JOIN HIM FOR THE SERIES AND THEN JERICHO GOT INVOLVED WITH CREATING IT I KNOW CUZ I WATCHED JERICHO AND TOM'S POV'S ALL THE WAY THROUGH! So it's only right that I try and bring some of what Tom started back. I have reasons for every rule listed and many more on paper near me if anyone is interested.

So I'm thinking Tom doesn't like a lot of things about how the series went. They changed a lot of things about it and it became really story-based and lengthy. He got in trouble over everything everyone agreed with him on and then no one would listen to him about it. They placed rules everywhere over everything and the rules always contradicted themselves and they always did it whenever they didn't agree with something Tom did. No one said anything about not doing something to him then ten minutes later they argue over it being a new rule. So I made up a few of my own, because I know they do need rules to maintain some order, that follow how Mianite originally took place. They go off the way Tom thought this series should go. TOM ASKED JERICHO TO JOIN HIM FOR THE SERIES AND **THEN** JERICHO GOT INVOLVED WITH CREATING IT I KNOW CUZ I WATCHED JERICHO AND TOM'S POV'S ALL THE WAY THROUGH! So it's only right that I try and bring some of what Tom started back. I have reasons for every rule listed and many more on paper near me if anyone is interested.

Based off of Tom: "So ladies and gentlemen, uh, it's been since I've just jumped in a sever played Minecraft with some people aaand just gone with the flow or create a new world." "...it got to the point where I was like 'You know what? I don't want to just _have_ to make a series or _have_ to have a point or _have_ to have an aim or something I have to achieve. I just want to play Minecraft, create an epic world, and stuff like that, but not just on my own. Create an epic world with other people around it so right now I'm playing with Jericho." "I'm gonna try to create my own town. We're gonna add currency to it and loads of different stuff. We could even do challenges, like, we could even do races together. We could set up, like, you know, 2v2's or PvP against each other..." "...but they could have their own little village, they could have their own little village. And we can make it so like each of em can go robbing each other..." "So think like Hunting Optic mixed with, like, survivin' and stuff like that.." ("TheSyndicateProject- Minecraft - The World Of Mianite! [1]" May 30, 2014. YouTube. Web.)

The rules I think Tom would like are listed here with * meaning that line is an example:

1) No stealing God Given Items.

-Stealing armour or weapons or even tools presented to other players shouldn't be allowed because those items could be needed to complete a quest and if the person who stole them wasn't on during that person's quest there would be very, very little hope in completing it.

-The consequences for successfully stealing God Given Items should be decided upon the severity of the consequences for not having those items.
    
    
           * If armour blessed by a god was taken away then the punishment could be that the thief sits out of their next mission or completes it with no armour at all.
    
    
     * If a tool is stolen then the thief could have their own quest tools taken back by the god and given to another, most likely the person who's tools were stolen.
    
    
     * If a weapon is stolen then the thief could complete a quest/mission without an enchanted weapon or have their own godly weapon taken away.
    
        

-All God Given Items that have been stolen shall be returned immediately after the thief's sentence is announced.

-All claims of God Given Items having been stolen must have the effects and name of items in order to be found or remade.

2) Pranks cannot destroy houses or city/village property.

-You can prank other players houses as long as it doesn't cause irreparable damage and the home can be returned to its original state.

-Pranks that have been requested of the wizards or gods must be within the physical or spiritual limitations.
    
    
           * They cannot include things such as transporting a house to the Nether or End.
    
    
     * They must not get in the way of another structure or be moved to a reserved location.
    
        

-Any and all pranks must be fairly received and given.
    
    
           * If you prank someone they can prank you in return without retribution from you.
    
        

-Property damage to public areas must either be repaired or repair costs paid for by the prankster.
    
    
           * Note that any damage to a temple is subjected to the ruling consequences deemed necessary by the god or goddess it represents. 
    
        

3) Engaging in battle must be fair for both sides.

-In order to engage in battle the challenger must give warning to who they are seeking out before fighting.
    
    
           * This is to prevent the challenger from receiving God Given Items owned by their opponent.
    
        

-The opponent being challenged must accept the battle within five minutes of the challenger's announcement or the challenger claims forfeit.
    
    
           * The forfeit must be claimed along the lines of receiving the services of their opponent for one stream day OR items within reason. (See More Below)
    
        

-Should the challenged opponent be AFK during the announcement, the challenger must give it again upon their return or choose another.

-An opponent can forfeit at any time.

4) Forfeits must be within reason.

-If the opponent of a challenger is forfeits on their terms they are allowed to choose to either give their services or give up the items requested.

-A challenger MUST request items within reason.
    
    
           * An item within reason can either be easily obtained through foraging and trading or crafted cheaply.
    
    
     * Items within reason are cheap to prevent wasting the time of the challenged opponent.
    
        

-If an opponent refuses the challenge they must pay a fee or service decided upon by their challenger.

-If an opponent is AFK the challenger cannot call a forfeit.

-If a challenger does call forfeit from the opponent, the opponent must pay the fee or service.

-A challenger cannot claim forfeit for himself.

5) Trading between players, wizards, and gods should be equal.

-Players can trade with other players, wizards, and gods if the trades are fair.
    
    
           * A player trading with a player has to provide something of equal value to trade.
    
    
     * A player trading with a wizard must bring the wizard the item(s) they're looking for.
    
    
     * A player trading with a god must provide a sacrifice or service in the name of that god.
    
        

-The above regulations apply to all beings mortal, immortal, or questionable.

-Trades can be bartered until an agreement is made.

-Trades with an unfair price can be denied without repercussion.

-Trading between gods must be accepted by the god before a sacrifice is made.
    
    
          * Asking one god for something outside their domain is like asking a player for an in game circle.
    
        

6) Festivals and Holidays are to be celebrated in the name of the gods.

-Gratification Day is celebrated in the name of all gods and goddesses.
    
    
          * It's the day used for showing appreciation for those around you.
    
        

(More Holidays Unknown)

-The Festival of Fire is celebrated in the name of Dianite.
    
    
          * Lasts three days to bring warmth during winter.
    
        

(More Festivals Unknown)

These are just a few of the rules I had come up with that I have deemed fair.

"-The consequences for successfully stealing God Given Items should be decided upon the severity of the consequences for not having those items." I mean this in the sense that if they had a key or something meant to unlock a gate and someone stole it they've not only taken away the key to unlock it, but took away their ability to advance in the quest which can be severe.

Challenges are seen through Roman eyes. I came up with this idea as an idea for Dianitees. Dianite is usually seen as evil and all powerful so it made sense for me to include that with him. While Season 2 Dianite was kinder I believe he could think of it as a business related competition. The idea I had gotten from the Romans was that if someone forfeited they would be giving up the fight and surrendering. If they did give up and surrender they would have to pay for their lack of providing a fair fight to the challenger and being weaker. If the challenger won he won the ability to boast and claimed his victory. If the opponent won the challenger would be humiliated and lose their pride.

This is more or less about honour. If the opponent fought and lost he proved his honour (Opponent loses nothing). If the opponent won the challenger lost their honour (Challenger loses their Honour). If the opponent forfeits they show no honour and pay for it (Opponent pays the price for disbanding Honour).

" * A player trading with a wizard must bring the wizard the item(s) they're looking for. * A player trading with a god must provide a sacrifice or service in the name of that god." For the wizards I'm saying that you can't just say "I'll trade you two apples for two oranges" like you can with a player. You have to say it like "If I asked for three apples what do you want in return?" and what the wizard asks for is what you need to trade for your apples. In order to trade with a god you can't just be all "Hey, you're a deity in this realm so I'll just hand you this apple, take my orange and walk out of here." First off, they wouldn't do that because they expect you to ask for big things instead, like armour and equipment, because you can trade other, smaller things with non-deities. When you ask to trade with a god you ask to receive a specific something in place of you sacrificing a few gold apples or whatever. You're telling them that you want something, but they'll tell you in turn that they don't have a need for the things you, as a mortal, do. If you ask for a tool or weapon for instance they'll want you to sacrifice the items needed to make it or some gold/god apples to enchant it for you. They'll craft it, enchant it, and name it what you want, but you need to pay up for it at the same time.

"-Trades with an unfair price can be denied without repercussion." What I mean here is that you can't just look are the apples you want and give them ten diamonds for them. You have to be sure that the asking price seems of equal value to both people trading.

"-Trading between gods must be accepted by the god before a sacrifice is made. * Asking one god for something outside their domain is like asking a player for an in game circle." Would you ask the god of the seas to give you a tree? No! So why ask the god of the Nether to give you Enderman Spawn Eggs?

I do have more ideas for rules, but these were just some quick and easy ones to do. If you have any questions on it let me know.


End file.
